


Because I Don´t Like You

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Two Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Business, Contracts, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Model Louis, Moving In Together, Pet Store, Pets, against fur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: One is an animal lover and against use of fur in every way.The other one is a world known model he works for his motherlong sight his sister and many others.What happan when they meet and was it a plan already pland.read and find out





	Because I Don´t Like You

A week ago i got a call from a company. He was asked to a meeting. He said yes and wondered what they wanted to talk to him about.  
He didn´t wanted to go to alone, therefor he called Nicole Scherzinger She work at his old high school as a student consular and thought it would be a good idea to have her there.  
Today is the meeting me and Nicole is there. They were told where to go, and a minute later they were called into an office.

Hi you most be Harry i´m Jay Tomlinson.  
Nice to meet you this is Nicole Scherzinger i asked her to here here i´m me today.  
Nice to meet you Jay i hope it´s okay i´m here.  
Of course it is also nice to meet you.  
Can i ask why am i here anyway also how did you get my number, i asks her.  
Lets just say i know people and your here because i want to make a deal with you.  
I saw you when i was shopping with a friend, Jay thinks.

Okay what kind of deal.  
You see mr Styles my son told me too weeks ago he´s gay.  
Okay but i don´t really see what that´s have to do with me also please don´t ever call me mr Styles.  
Okay Harry i want to make a contract with you.  
A contract with me, i pointed at myself.  
Yes a six months contract where you date my son.  
Why in the world would you think i would want to "date" your son, i roll my eyes.  
You´ll be paid good money for it, Jay told.  
Harry wait i think you should go for it i mean what´s the harm in that, Nicole says.  
If i go through with it what would i have to do.  
You know hole hands kiss and stuff make people believe your dating.  
For six freaking months, i said.  
Yes Harry you in, Jay looked at me.  
Can i still speak my mind as i feel like.  
Of course you can Harry.  
Okay when do i meet your son Jay.  
In a few minutes.

Hi mom who are they, a guy asks as he comes in.  
Hi to you to Louis this is Harry and Nicole.  
Okay nice you meet you guys, he says.  
He lookes back at his mother.  
why are they here also why am i here i have a shoot in like four minutes.  
Remember what you told me to weeks ago.  
Yeah but what has that to do with them no offence.  
Non taken, i replies and nicole smile.  
You and Harry are going to "date" for six months, she told him.  
WHAT that´s ridiculous.  
We told the madia you have a boyfriend and Harry here is going to be him and the to of you are going to be on the red carped in to days.  
What this startes in todays.  
Yes sorry i didn´t tell you before and i know it´s short notice but we have to move fast, Jay said.  
It´s fine so Louis i guess we are "boyfriends" in todays from now.  
Guess so curly and i´m out what fur in the shoot bay the way.  
WAIT what fur.  
Yes fur is there a problem Harry, Jay asks.  
Yeah there is i´m against use of fur.  
Why are you against it, he asks.  
Because i´m an animal lover and i don´t see why anybody would use a beautiful animal fur to make someting ugly like a coat or whatever, I told in a harsh tone.  
It´s not like we kill them we just wear them, he said.  
That dosen´t mean it´s okay to wear them.  
Anyway Harry be here in todays at 2 pm for hair and make-up so you to can be ready for the red carped at 6.  
Fine but just so you know these six months is gonna be hell, i said.

After the metting he walked home, he needed to hug his dogs who he love´s more then anything in the world, on his way home he were thinking about how hot Louis is, he seems to be nice and if you take away the fur a good person.

Chari... Blas... I´m home, he called.  
Chari and blas ran to him ready for his love.  
Did you to have a good day? are you ready for some fresh air.  
He took the the dogs leashes and put them on the dogs, he was about to go out with them when his iphone rang.  
Hi Harry what up.  
Hi Gems not much on my way out with Chari and Blas you.  
Same here with Lucky do you wanna met up.  
Sure the coffee shop in 10.  
Super see you there.

10 minutes later.  
Hi Harry, Gemma smile as she hug him.  
Hi Gems, i smile in the hug.  
Should we get a coffee and a tea before we go my treat.  
Sounds good sis.  
Okay bro, Hi can i get a coffee and a tea please.  
Coming right up, the man smile.

A few minutes later Gemma payed and we walked to the pack.  
What´s on your mind Harry.  
You know the call i got last week.  
Yeah what about it.  
Well it was from an agantcy and the owner son is gay and she wants me to "date" him.  
Okay for how long.  
It´s for six months to help out with the media.  
Did you say yes.  
Yes and it starts in todays.  
Wow that´s really soon and who is it, she asks.  
It´s Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis Tomlinson the MODEL.  
jease easy now it´s not that big of a deal.  
Yes it is Harry your gonna be famous.  
No way i´m just a simple guy nothing special.  
Shut up you are special for us who love´s you.  
I get it Gems but i ment for the world.  
You´ll be the world will think you and Louis are dating for real.  
I get the point Gems but i´m not gonna be in any interview and stuff i´m just the guy who is shown in the puplik eye at the red carpet events and that kind of stuff, i told her.  
I´m not sure that the caes Harry, she said.  
Maybe your right Gems but it´ll be alright.  
If you say so sweety.  
I do say so Gems, i smile.

After the talk with Gemma, he went home with the dogs, when he came home he watched tv.

Todays later he meets up with Louis Jay and the team.  
Hi Harry when you and Louis get hair and make-up done, you can use the time to get to know eachother a bit, Jay told us.  
Jay can i ask you a question.  
Sure what is it Harry.  
Is it only for the red carpet you guys need me or is it for other things to.  
Other to Harry.  
Like what.  
Like dates and travels.  
your sure i can still speak my mind when asked questions.  
Yes you can.  
Even though you know i´m for animal rights, i asks.  
Yes Harry you can I´m not in the animal business and i think it´s great that people have their own oppinons, she says.  
Thank you Jay I´m glad you don´t want me to lie about who i am, i smile.  
Anyway you to should get to know one another before you have to leave, Jat said.  
Okay mom we´ll see you there.  
Yeah see you to there.

She´s right Harry we should get to know a bit about eachother before we are seen together.  
Yeah right what do you wanna know about me, i asks him.  
First of all why did you say yes to this.  
Honestly i have no idea why but i´m here so what do you wanna know.  
What is your full name.  
Harry Eaward Styles you.  
That has a nice ring to it mine is Louis william Tomlinson, he smile.  
Thank you so has your´s.  
Thanks and what do you like to watch in tv.  
Friends and why do you need a boyfriend, i asks.  
I also like to watch friends and i never thought about my sexuality before i´ve had girlfriends but sex was never something i was excided for, he told.  
To weeks ago i saw this guy at a party before i knew it i had a boner, i was really shocked because as i said sex was always weird for me but suddently i was so turned on and i ended up getting the best blow job of my life and that was it for me, the next day i broke up with my girlfriend, he told me.  
Okay i understand, i says.  
What about you how did you know you were gay, he asks me.  
I have always known but i had a girlfriend one´s but it was nothing and i have been with to guys but on one i had a connection with, i said.  
yeah i know what you mean with connection i never had that myself yet, he said.  
About the red carpet what do you think we should do, i asks.  
Lie through our teeths about how we met and starts to fall in love with one another, he told.  
Yeah so hold hands, i said.  
Yeah and maybe a kiss to.  
Who said we need to kiss, i smirk.  
What do you mean Harry my mother said that....  
Do you always do what your mother tells you to do, i asks with a girn.  
No not always, he rolled his eyes.  
Maybe we should come up with nicknames for eachother so people would really think we are "together", I suggested.

I like that idea do you have one, he asks.  
No not really you.  
My sister calles me Louboo sometimes.  
Louboo hmm maybe i could call you Boobear, i suggested.  
Weird but i like it and you maybe Hazza or Haz, he says.  
Sounds good okay Boobear and Hazza that was easy, I says.  
Yeah but there is still a lot we don´t know about eachother.  
I like blue, i said.  
I like green, he smirk.  
Where should we say we met eachother at, i asks.  
Good question any ideas cause i don´t.  
Well me and my sister go to a coffee shop sometimes we could say we met there.  
Sounds good to me and what is your sister´s name.  
Gemma your´s.  
Lottie and you know my mother´s.  
My mom´s is Anne and she own her own pet shop where my sister works, i told.  
Okay do you guys have any pet´s yourself´s and my sister is a model like me and she´s a designer to.  
Okay great and yes my mom has a cat my sister has a dog and i have to dogs, i smile just by the thought of them.  
Sweet what are their names and i love pet´s, he smile.  
My mom´s cat is called Kitty Cat my sister´s dog is called Lucky and mine are called Chari and Blas do you have any pet´s yourself, i ask curious.  
No but i´ll love to have a dog one day when i get the time and your dogs names sounds like pokemon names, he said.  
They are i like some of the names so i names them after Charizardand and Blastoies, i said.  
Nice i like pokemon to but then again who dosen´t.  
I know and you know if you play your cards right you can maybe meet mine, i winked.  
I´ll like that and are they male or female.  
Chari is a female and Blas is a male, i smirk.  
Okay one each, he girn.  
Yeah, I smile funny.  
Is there more i don´t know about you, he asks.  
Only a lot Louis.  
Like what tell me.  
Well i cook and all the home stuff you know, i says.  
Well that´s more then you can say about me i can´t cook but i can clean, he laughs.  
Well something tell me that at some point doing this six months your mother wants me to sleep home with you or you home with me.  
your probably right about that Harry.  
Ohh Louis one more thing before all this starts.  
Yeah, he looks at me.  
Lets try not fall in love for real okay, i told him.  
Believe me you and i we are like to worlds collide, he says.  
Just my point, we agree´s.

Some hours later before the red carpet.  
Harry and Louis you to know what to do right, Jay asks us.  
Yes mom we do.  
Yeah we are ready.  
Good take eachother hands and go.  
with that we took hold hands and walked out on the red carpet.

 

LouisLouisLouisLouis over here who´s that with you is that your boyfriend come on tell us, many paps asks in one´s.  
Yes this is my boyfriend Harry, he fake a smile.  
HarryHarry where did you met eachother.  
At a coffee shop we almost bumped into eachother because niether one of us was looking where we were going, i fake a smile to.  
LouisLouis was it love at first sight.  
Not really but there was something about him i liked from the start and now even more, he smile for real.  
HarryHarry how long have you been dating.  
Almost a week but it feels like a month we met to week ago, i said.  
LouisLouis do you have a nickname for Harry and what is it.  
I call him Hazza or haz pick yourself, he simply said.  
HarryHarry you must have one for Louis as well.  
Of course he´s my Boobear, i smile.  
Louis can we have a kiss for the camear.  
He kissed me on the cheek.  
Come on kiss on the mouth, the paps told.  
Not tonight guys we don´t want to give it all the goods away tonight, i told.  
Kiss kiss.  
Not tonight but thank you it was lovely being here tonight, Louis says.

After we walked out of the carpet.  
Wow Louis it was kind of fun, i smile.  
Yeah it was maybe these six months won´t be that bad, he said.  
Yeah maybe, i agree´s with him.  
Boys that was amazing out there you gave them what they wanted plus a bit of drama as well great job, Jay smile.  
Thank you mom, he smile.  
Yeah thanks jay.  
Tomorrow night there is a party for the company and you to are arriving together at 7 okay.  
Okay mother.  
Ohh Harry we´ll fine an outfit for you tomorrow.  
As long it´s not fur, i told.  
Of course well see you boys tomorrow here at 4 for hair make-up and outfits, Jay said and was about to leave.  
Wait Jay if there is a party tomorrow what was that we just did and why didn´t it wait till tomorrow, i asks her.  
It´s a party for the company as i just said and this here were to show a bit of the new line and tomorrow we celebrate it, Jay said.  
Okay Jay see you tomorrow then.  
bye bye, she says and was gone.  
Well see you tomorrow Louis, i said and was about to leave.  
Wait Harry can i get your number, he asks me.  
Sure it´s .....  
Thank you i´ll see you tomorrow.  
Yeah bye, i said i walk out.  
Bye, he found himself smiling after Harry as he walked out.

After i came home that night i went into the livingroom to talk with Chari and Blas then watch tv.  
Louis text Hi Harry here is my number Louis x.  
Harry text Hi Louis thanks for today it was fun x.  
Yeah it was see you tomorrow x.  
Yeah good night x.  
Night x.

The next day he took his dogs with him to his mom´s pet shop.

Hi mom, i said as i walked in with them.  
Hi honey how are you, she smile.  
I´ve been batter, i told her.  
What is it, she looks worried.  
It´s a bit of a story, i said.  
Lets go out back and let me hear, she suggested.  
Sounds good mom.

We walked out back while Gemma stayed in the shop.  
Do you want a cop tea, she asks.  
Yes please it would be good right now.  
Okay, she smile as she put some water on.  
Okay honey let me hear.  
Here it comes have you heard about Louis Tomlinson, i asks.  
His a model right, she says but isn´t sure.  
Yes and to weeks ago he found out he´s gay and his mother called me to make a contract that i have to "date" him for six months, i told.  
Did you agree to it.  
Yes and yesterday Louis and i were on the red carpet with many paps to tell where we met and how long we´ll been dating and stuff.  
Okay how do you feel about it, she asks as she com some water in to cop and gave me one and one for herself.  
honestly i don´t know but it was pretty funny on the carpet yesterday and today i have to go to a party for the company with Louis.  
Well honey i just hope you know what your doing, she said.  
Me to i even told Louis lets try not to fall in love.  
Did you mean it.  
yeah he even said we are like to worlds collide which it true, i look at my mom.  
What kind of model is he, she asks as we drink some tea.  
He model in whatever and fur.  
Okay now i understand a bit better, she says.  
But if you take the fur away he´s actually funny sweet and pretty hot.  
It sounds a bit like you have a crush on him sweetheart.  
No way don´t be silly mom he´s not even my type, i said a bit fast.  
I´m just checking sweetheart.  
Okay whatever mom but i have to go now i´m meeting up with Louis and the make-up team in about an hour, i said.  
Okay love have a great party and take care of yourself and be save, she told me.  
I will mom see you soon love you.  
love you to.

I walked out with Chari and Blas we wnt down the street.  
Harry wait up, Gemma calles.  
Hi Gems.  
You didn´t just leave without saying bye to me right, she teases.  
No of course not i would never, i hug her and she hug me back.  
Good okay i better get back see you soon love you.  
Love you to and yeah.

An hour later he met up with Louis and the team.  
Hi Louis what´s up, i said.  
Hi Harry how are you, he smile.  
I´m good you.  
Good here as well so are you ready for the party, he asks.  
I´m not really in a party mood to be honest.  
Okay but just wait till we´ll there then the mood will come trust me, he smile.  
I don´t know if i trust you yet, i teases a bit.  
I´ll do you a favor and pretent i didn´t hear that, he smirk.  
Whatever so are we just here for hair make-up and outfits.  
Pretty much yeah but we do have a tv here.  
Super turn it on please, i reply.  
Since you said please, he girn.  
Good the news.

This pic was taking an hour ago Is Louis Tomlinson´s boyfriend Harry Styles cheating on him and whos the gal more and more question is coming up about this girl and what Harry Styles is doing with her.

Louis it´s not what it looks like, i said without thinking.  
I believe you Haz don´t worry this things always comes up, he looks at me.  
Oh my god really, i hope it´s not true.  
Yeah fans wants to know every thing about us, he told me.  
By that you mean famous people right.  
Yes and it´s your sister on the pic with you right.  
How did you know.  
Well you to look much alike so easy guess actually.  
Yeah well it´s my sister alright.  
She looks beautiful, he smile.  
Thank you i´ll tell her you said that about her, i winked.  
I´m sure you will and we better get to hair and make-up.  
Yeah perbably.

After hair and make-up was over and we went to get our outfits.  
How can you get use to the hair and make-up, i asks i really wanna know.  
After a while you´ll get use to it.  
I don´t think i´ll ever get use to it.  
Believe me baby you will, he smirk.  
OKay i believe you, i smirk back.

we walk into a room where our outfits are.  
I hope you like skinny jeans.  
A bit not really.  
Well we only use skinny jeans here so you better get use to it, he smile funny.  
So damn tigth, i girn.  
Your damn right but hey they make our butts look real good.  
Okay and about the party.  
What about it Harry.  
We don´t have to drink right.  
That´s your own choice, he told.  
Good because i´m not that big of a drinker.  
That´s fine maybe one or to drinks, he suggested.  
I can live with that.  
Good now lets get ready.  
yeah won´t be good if we are late.  
Nop my mother would kill us or maybe just me, i could tell he joked.

We went into a smaller room to take the outfits on, we had our own room we didn´t share.

You look good Harry, he smile.  
Thank you so do you, i smile back.  
thank you.  
Is your mother meeting us there.  
Yes she do so put on your game face.  
Right back at ya before you talk.

 

Louis and Harry arrives in there own limo and when the limo stopped Louis stand out and hold his hand out for me to take and i took Louis hand and stand out the limo, and they walk down the red carpet together.

 

LouisLouis are you still dating after he cheated on you with that girl, the paps asks.  
Harry didn´t cheat on me and fyi maybe if you all did your research you would know, he snap.  
HarryHarry who is she then tell us.  
She is none is your damn business, i said and dragged Louis with me.

Harry you okay.  
No i´m not i knew i was a bad idea for me to go to the party, i said.  
Don´t let that fucker ruin your evening Haz, he says trying to lighten me up.  
I´m only staying because of well the contract you and also that we have to talk to some of the guest here as a couple, i said.  
Harry i don´t want to force you to stay if you want to go home is okay this is fake not real you, he smile at me.  
Right but i sign the contract so i´ll stay.  
I know we have only known eachother like 4 days but some day you´ll fine someone and he´ll be the luckyest guy in the world, he told me with a wink.  
Thank you Louis that sweet of you, i smile feeling a bit better.  
Sure just look what you do for me here.  
Yeah well that´s me for you, i smile.  
I believe that, he smile back.

Some hours later still at the party and Louis is talking to some of his friends who is there, he found himself look at me as he smile many time doing the party and when i looked back at him, he look away.

So Harry tell me what is Louboo´s nickname for you, his sister Lottie asks.  
Haz or Hazza.  
Okay and do you have one for him as well.  
Boobear i call him Boobear, i said.  
Sweet you know he really likes you, she smile.  
As in like me like me, i asks her.  
Yeah like that.  
Okay, i siad.  
What you don´t like him.  
As a friend yes, i told her.  
Not as boyfriend look i know about the contract and all.  
I told him not to fall in love with me because for me this is work.  
Ohh okay but just so you know my bro is really into you.  
Okay well i´m not into him so and we have only known one another 4 days.  
Okay but Harry just one thing, she says.  
What is it, i asks.  
Six months can change a lot you know, she smirk.  
I know and he´s a good friend now.  
but that´s all.  
Yeah that´s all.  
Okay if you say so, i said.  
Oh my god you sound like my sister.  
You have a sister to, she says surprised.  
Yeah her name´s Gemma also known as Gems, i smile.  
Okay Louboo calles me Lot sometimes.  
That´s cute, i smile.  
I´ll say, she smile.  
Tell me something, i asks.  
What do you wanna know.  
Who was the girl Louis broke up with.  
Her name is Eleanor, Eleanor Calder, she told.  
What is she doing.  
She work as some kind of model for tesco.  
How did Louis meet her then.  
He walked in the store to buy something and there she was.  
So she not a model like you and Louis, i asks.  
Only in her dreams she not as pretty as she think she is, she simple said.  
How long did they date.  
Not long like 4 moths.  
Yeah that wasen´t long, i added.  
No she hoped Louis would help her with some modeling job´s but when my mom saw her she said no.  
So she pretty much lived on Louis then.  
Yeah you can say that she even asked me for help but i told her it isn´t my job to help Louis´s girlfriends, she says cold.  
Then what, i asks i can´t wait to know.  
She got mad as hell and todays later they were over and 2 weeks later "dating" you Harry.  
Wow.  
Hey she´s nothing compared to you, she smile sweet at me.  
How do you know that we don´t know eachother Lottie.  
Louboo told me about you.  
Ohh great.  
Yeah well Haz it was lovely meeting you but i have to go, she smile.  
Thank you and you to Lot, i smile back.  
Thank you, she smile.

after the party were over he was drive home.  
he walked in and his dogs Chari and Blas run to him and jump up and down and after he talked to them he jump into his bed.

It been 2 months and we have been on a few date and one trip, Louis and him do know eachother better.  
The trip we were on was to rio for a red carpet it was also the night we had our "first kiss" and it was awkward.  
The hole time we were there i did nothing but miss my dogs.

Hi Harry thank you for coming, Jay said.  
Hi sure Jay what´s up, i asks.  
You and Louis have been "dating" for to months now and i know you to just got back from a two days trip to rio, but it would be good you stayed a weekend with him.  
Okay home at his apartmant and it´s fine i just missed my dogs much.  
House and you have dogs, Jay asks.  
Yes and i can´t stay away to more days from them, i told her.  
Then take them with you.  
Are you sure Louis won´t mind.  
Yeah i´m sure Louis love´s pets.  
Yeah i know but.  
No but Harry.  
Okay but you tell Louis that my dogs are coming to.  
Deal while you go home to pack for the weekend i´ll make sure he know´s and you´ll be drove home to him, Jay told.  
Okay bye.  
Bye Harry, she said as i walked out.

To hours later i was at his house.  
Wow can a house get any bigger i said to myself.

 

I walked up to the door with his dogs and pressed the doorbell.  
Louis oben the door as he smile, Hi Harry welcome.  
Hi Louis thank you.  
Sure come in and make yourself feel home, he said as i walked in with the dogs.  
Thanks and this are my dogs Chari and Blas, i smile.  
Yeah my mother said you took them with you, he smile.  
yeah i hope it okay i just couldn't stand the thought of not seeing them in to more days the trip we were on was hard enough, i said.  
Of course it okay Haz i have looked forword to meet them, he smile big.  
Okay so we have a weekend together.  
Yeah what are you in the mood for, he asks.  
I don´t know and this house, i said.  
What about it, he asks.  
It´s really big.  
Yeah i like my space.  
Here you have nothing but space.  
It can be romantic to you know.  
I know it´s just wow.  
Let me guess you have never seen a house like this before.  
Not on the inside no.  
Well let me show you, your room for the weekend unless you want to share mine, he winked.  
If you want dogs in your bed cuddel with you okay if not but it´s up to you.  
Can i cuddel with you.  
Louis i´m here because of the contract okay and you are a good friend now, i said a bit cold.  
Do you ever think this fake shit could be real someday.  
You mean you and me real.  
Yeah why not.  
Louis like you said yourself we are like to worlds collide.  
I know but sometimes that´s a good thing.  
Yeah maybe but i don´t think i have those kind of feeling for you.  
Well maybe you do and dosen´t know yet.  
Maybe.  
Okay if we you know try to be a real couple this weekend really be together.  
You mean like kiss and cuddle.  
Yeah and Sleep together Haz.  
When you say sleep together do you mean sex.  
Not really however what about we go out tonight on a real date and see.  
Sounds kinda lovely.  
Yeah so Harry Styles will you go on a real date with me, he smile.  
Yes it would be lovely, i smile.  
Good i´ll pick you up at 7.  
Okay here or what.  
You´ll see.

Some hours later he was almost ready when he hear rhe doorball.  
Louis there is someone at the door.  
No reply.  
For freak sake he said to himself as he walked to the door and oben it.  
When he oben the door he saw Louis with flowars.  
Hi Harry wow you look good and i hope your ready for our date, he smile as he gave me the flowars.  
Thank you they are lovely and yeah but why did you ring the ball.  
I´m picking you up, he smile funny.  
Wow it feels like a real date, i said.  
It is a real date Harry.  
Right right Sorry.  
Don´t you think the flowers should be in a vase with water, he added.  
Yeah your right come in while i put them in a vase.  
Thank you and lovely home you have.  
New he sees what Louis´s up to.

Thank you but it not my house it belongs to someone els, i said as i put the flowers in a vase with some water.  
Ohh to a boyfriend maybe, he asks.  
No just a friend but i´m fake dating him, i said.  
Ohh okay and he don´t mind you go on a date with someone else, he smirk.  
No he is not home and i don´t know when he coms home anyway.  
Okay well i hope your hungry.  
i am so where do you take me, i asks on the way to Louis car,   
It´s a surprise.  
Okay is good that i like surprises.  
Yeah that is good, he added.

Then we arrived at the restaurant, Louis went out of the car and walked over to my side to oben the door for me and i smile as he went out and Louis closed the cardoor, we walked in the restaurant.  
Hi i call and reserved a table for to.  
Hi yes what name, the man ask.  
Louis Tomlinson.  
Yes here you are this way please, the man said.  
We follow the man to our table.   
have a nice evening, the man smile.  
thank you, Louis smile and the man walked away.  
We looked at our menu.  
What do you want to drink Haz.  
A glass red wine you.  
Same here and foot, he asks.  
I don´t know yet.  
Take your time Haz no rush, he smile.  
Okay what do you want.  
A steak for me.  
I just looked at the menu.  
Hi do you know what you want, the waiter smile.  
Yes to glass red wine please, Louis said.  
yes and food.  
for me a steak with vegetables, Louis smile.  
What about you sir.  
The chicken with potatoes please, i smile.  
Coming right up, the waiter smile.  
Thank you, i smile.  
So Harry tell me about yourself.  
Okay well i´m 18 i really like friends and grey´s anatomy the tv shows, i have to dogs as you know i love more end anything in the world and i sometimes help out in my mom´s pet shop, i smile.  
Here you go, the waiter smile.  
Thank you, Louis smile.  
What about you, i asks.  
I work as a model as you know and it no piece of cake and i model in whatever for the shoot and sometimes fur.  
He looked at me and could see how disgusted i look.  
You don´t like fur.  
No i´m against use of fur but you seem like a nice guy so i´ll look past the fur.  
Good because i am a nice guy, he smile as our foot came.  
Please injoy your evening, the waiter smile.  
Thank you, Louis smile.  
So how old are you.  
I´m 22.  
That´s not bad.  
I would hope not, we smile at eachother.

Half an hour later we were done eating.  
Do you want some dessert Harry.  
Yeah why not, i smile.  
Louis called the waiter over.  
I hope it was okay, the waiter asks.  
It was and can we have the dessert menu.  
Of course i´ll be right back.  
So Louis how old were you when you start modeling, i asks.  
I was 18 and you with your mom´s pet shop.  
16 and 17 when i began to help a bit.  
Here you are, the waiter smile.  
thanks, Louis smile.  
On my 18 birthday my mom and sister gave me Chari and Blas best gift ever i may say.  
I can imagine and what do you want for dessert, he smile.  
Some vanilla ice cream you Louis.  
Me to it lookes good.  
Yeah it dose, i smile as the waiter came over again.  
Is there something you to want.  
To time vanilla ice cream please.  
It´ll come right up.  
Haz when this date is over would it be okay if i kissed you, he asks.  
I would be a bit disappointed if you didn´t, i smile as the ice came.  
Here you go.  
Thanks and good because i really wanna kiss you, he smile.  
Me to you i mean.  
I know what you ment.

We eat our ice and then Louis payed and we drove home to him again.

It was really lovely tonight, he smile.  
Boo before anything happan´s you should know i don´t sleep with anyone on a first date.  
That´s okay Haz i just want to cuddel, he ashor me.

I took Louis into my room and into the bed.  
Wow your bed is really soft, he said as he lay down.  
Yeah it is, i said as i lay down and cuddle into Louis.  
Haz can i kiss you.  
please do, i said as he kissed me and i kissed him back, i oben my mouth and he took his chance and slip his tung into my mouth and I did the same we kissed like that for minutes then Louis broke it so he could breathe.  
What´s wrong Boo.  
Nothing i just needed to breath, he said.  
Oh em okay, i said a little sad.  
No no not like that you just took my breath away, Louis smile.  
Ohh okay i like the sound of that, i says happy.  
Good get used to it Haz, he smirk.  
like your tung in my mouth, i added.  
yeah just like that, Louis smile.  
Haz i enjoyed out first real date, he smile.  
Me to i really did, i smile.  
Haz don´t get mad but i love your dimples  
Thank you Boo i love your smile, i smile.   
I´m glad you do, he smile.  
Not to be mean but i´m tried.   
It´s okay i am to.   
I kissed Louis.  
What was that for, he asks.  
A good night kiss hallo, i rolled his eyes.  
Right sorry night Haz.   
Night Boo, i said as we fall alseep in each other arme.

The next day Louis woke up in an empty bed.  
Haz.  
Seens he didn´t get an reply he step out of the bed and walk down the hallwaya and he could smel something.  
He walked into the kitchen and saw me cooking.  
Good morning beautiful, he smile.  
Morning Boo, i smile.  
What are you cooking.  
Egg and bacon with toast.  
It smells good.  
I´m glad do you want some tea, i asks.  
I´ll love some but i´ll start with some juic do you want some to.  
Please.  
Apple or orange.  
Orange.  
Louis took to glasses and come some orange juic in them.  
Here you go Haz, he gave me one.  
Thanks Boo, i took it.  
No pro and what do you want to do today, he asks as he drink his juic.  
Have a nice day here with you and the dogs.  
Sounds good to me.

After a day of nothing but talking playing with the dogs watch tv and some kissing.  
What do you want for dinner Boo.  
Whatever you make Haz, he smile as he smell my hair while we cuddle on the couch.  
How about home made pizza, i suggested.  
gladly i love pizza.  
I know you do.  
You just know me now Haz.  
Well a bit yes.  
Not just a bit a lot my dear Haz.  
Okay my sweet Boo.

That evening after dinner.

That pizza Haz were amazing the best pizza i ever tasted.  
Thank you Boo, i smile.  
Are you going home tomorrow.  
Yeah i am.  
Why.  
I need clean clothes and the dogs probably want to go home to.  
How about i drive you home so you can get some clothes and then back here again.  
Why would i stay here.  
Because i like having you here.  
That sweet of you Boo but this big house is not really me but you could come home with me if you want to, i offered.  
Yeah i think i will and how big is you place.  
Not this big but big enough.  
A house or an apartment.  
Apartment Boo.  
I´ll love to see how you live, he took my offer.  
Okay great we´ll go when we are ready.  
Super, he smile at me.  
Great and now it´s time to go with the dogs.  
I want to go with Blas.  
Okay i´ll go with Chari, i called after the dogs and gave them their leash on.  
Boo here, i says as i gave Louis Blas.  
Thanks Haz, he said as he took Blas leash.

An hour later we were at Louis´s place again.  
That was a long walk.  
Yeah and that´s how it is when you have dogs.  
I´ll say what do you have to do now.  
Lets watch some tv and relax.  
Evening news then, he suggested.  
Yeah why not, i said and walk into the livingroom with Louis and cuddle on the couch.  
Ready Haz.  
Sure you don´t have to ask, i teased.  
okay, Louis said as he turnd the tv on.

Now the news 20 mintes ago Louis was seen with his boyfriend Harry or as we call them now Larry walk with to dogs they look so in love with eachother and here is two pic to prove it.

Their dogs.

 

Is that sweet or what and now the sport.

Wow can they go any faster, i asks.  
I don´t know Haz i hope not, Louis said.  
Well i´m going to bed now, i says.  
Sounds good me to in your or my bed.  
Your bed Boo.  
Nice, Louis smirk as we walk into his bedroom.

The next day after breakfast Louis walked into his room to pack a bag and then he walk to the livingroom where me and the dogs is.  
Did you pack Boo, i asks.  
yes i did and i´m ready whenever you are, Louis said.  
okay i´m almost ready.   
super, he smile.

10 minutes later Louis me and the dogs walked out to Louis car and after we all was in the car.

on the road.

Haz.  
Yes Boo.  
I think i´m falling for you, Louis smile.  
Me to for you, i smile back.  
Really, Louis said not beliveing.  
Yeah really i like you, i smile.   
I like you to, Louis smile.

When we were home with me we walked in the apartment and he showed Louis around.  
And here is the livingroom again Boo, i smile.  
Not to big and not to little i like it, Louis kissed me.  
You like my apartment.  
Yeah it just you Haz.  
We smile at eachother.

After the day of play with the dogs and cuddle to a movie called flypeper and some call in food and kissing.

Well i´m of to bed.  
Me to, Louis said.  
Come on then, i told.  
You want me in your bed.  
Do you want to sleep in a bed or on a couch, i asks.  
bed please.  
thought so.   
ha ha funny.  
We walked into my bedroom and took our clothes of and lay down.  
Night Boo sleep well, i smile.  
You to Haz night, he smile,  
We cuddle into eachother kissed goodnight and fall asleep.

The next morning i woke up to see Louis wasen´t there but there is a note on the nightstand.  
Morning beautiful sorry i´m not here when you wake up but i have a photo shoot this morning and i didn´t wanted to wake you up i´ll be back when i´m done p.s you look so sweet and innocence when you sleep love Boo.

He went out of the bed with a smile made some breakfast and walk with the dogs.

With Louis at his photo shoot.  
How much more, Louis asked.  
Almust done Louis, Jennifer said.  
Super i´m tried two hours and no break, Louis compland.  
We are done now so go and put on your own clothes, Jennifer teased.  
Will do, Louis said and walk into another room to put on his clothes.  
When Louis walk out off the room.  
he walked out to his car.

Louis, Eleanor said.  
Eleanor what are you doing here, Louis asked.  
just wanted to see my eks boyfriend.  
what do you want.  
you.  
what, Louis said.  
i want you Louis i still love you and i know you still love me.  
i´m in love with someone els and i never really loved you, Louis siad cold.  
right that Harry guy he will never love you not the way i do, Eleanor smirk.  
oh please, you never loved me but my money and Harry is not like that he didn´t like my house but his apartment, Louis took Harry in defense.  
Right a big ass house or a small apartment.  
i´ll ask again what do you want.  
You, your dumbass why don´t we go home to you and i´ll show you why you should be with me and not a loser like him, Eleanor smirk.  
Because i don´t like you and he is so much more then you will ever be Eleanor so why don´t you go back to wherever yo..., Louis were cut off.  
Eleanor cut him off by kissed him.   
He pushed her away.  
What the hell Eleanor go befor i´ll call the security, Louis said.  
I´m out Louis, Eleanor smile evil and walk away.

Meanwhile with Harry and the dogs in his mom shop.  
How was the weekend with Louis honey, Anne asked.  
Really good we talked cuddle played with Chari and Blas.  
Sounds really nice.  
It really was mom we got to know much more about eachother, he smile.  
You like him don´t sweetheart, Anne asked.  
Yeah we were out on a real date to, i told.  
Okay do you want it to go from fake to real.  
Yeah i do i think i´m falling for him, Harry smile.  
He feels the same way as you, Anne asks.  
He says he dose and bay the way where is Gemma.  
Is her day of today honey, Anne smile.   
Right i forgot that, i giggle.  
You should go home and call her i know you want to talk to her as well.  
It´s okay i can stay and help mom, i offered.  
There is not really anything you can help with sweety but thank you.  
Okay see you then mom.  
See you soon again honey love you, Anne smile.  
Love you to, i smile back.

He walked home with Chari and Blas when we got home i called Gemma.  
Hi Harry how are you.  
Hi Gems i´m good you.  
Good here as well.  
That good sis.  
I´ll say bro so how was the weekend, Gemma asked.  
really good i really like him, i said.  
Sounds lovely, Gemma said.   
Yeah we were out on a real date and we cuddle watched some movies and kissed and played with the dogs, i smile.  
So is he a good kisser.  
Like a dream, i smile.  
Someone is lucky.  
Don´t name me after your dog, he joked.   
Ha ha funny or not anyway dose Louis feel the same way as you, Gemma asks.   
I think so yeah we got to know eachother much better.   
That good i´m happy for you Harry but i have to go now walk time with lucky.  
Okay Gems see you.   
You to love you.   
Love you to.

After he talked to Gemma and an hour later Louis was home with him again and i was happy to see him, he was more end happy to see me, we kissed eachother and then cuddle on the couch and watch some tv.  
Three months later i am really in love with Louis and Louis everytime he looked at Harry he saw his future he is more then in love with Harry, we had done some more pr work together, and Louis has been home with Harry pretty much everyday but he is also afraid of what Eleanor would do, we still haved´t told eachother how we feel about one another.  
We had been on four more tripes like to london and washington d.c. and this time his dogs has been with them and six more dates to.  
Haz.  
Yes Boo.  
I have to tell you something, Louis says.  
okay should i be worry, i asks.  
No no is not a bad thing, he said fast.  
Okay Boo.  
Haz i love you and i have for some time now i just didn´t had the goot to tell you, Louis smile.  
I love you to Boo and i know what you mean with that, i smile.  
Can i kiss you now.  
If you don´t i will, Harry said.  
He kissed me, Louis oben his mouth and i took his chance and slip my tung into his mouth, we Kissed for several minutes,   
Then Louis brok it to breathe.  
What.  
You just took my breathe away.  
Get use to it, i smirk.  
I don´t think i can you are breathe taking Haz, Louis smirk.  
I love you so much, i smile.  
I love you to Haz, Louis smile.  
We´ll about to kissed again.  
Bedroom, i asks.  
Bedroom Haz, Louis said.

We kissed the way into my bedroom, by the time we got in there we are completely naked, i lay Louis down on the bed.

I took Louis´s dick into my mouth.   
fuck Haz.   
I took him all the way down.   
god you gonna make me come already Haz, Louis says.  
he took Louis dick out, come for me babe, i said and took him all the way again.   
i´m coming Haz i´m com... , Louis said as he com,   
I swallow it all.   
God that was the best blowjob i ever got, Louis smirk.  
I´m glad you like it, i smile.  
Like it more like love it and my turn.  
Go for it Boo.  
Louis took my dick into his mouth,   
Ohh god it good, i said surprising.  
Louis took him little by little.   
Fuck yeah god.  
Louis was all the way down.   
God Boo i´m coming, Harry said.  
Louis were still all the way down,   
i´m comin... , i said as he come into Louis mouth.   
Louis swallow it all.   
Boo fuck i want you so badly.   
Do you have a comdom and some lube, Louis asks.   
the nightstand.  
Louis obened the nightstand and took a comdom and the lube.  
I took the comdom from Louis oben it and put it in my mouth and rolled it on Louis dick.  
What was that, Louis asks surpised.  
I´m not all sweet Boo i can be drity to, i smirk.  
I´ll say fuck that was a turn on.   
Good then take me.  
After that stunt i´m all hot for you, Louis says and took some lube.   
I´m ready boo take me.  
Here i come Haz, Louis said and put his dick into Harry.   
God yeah oh god.  
fuck your tried Haz, Louis smirk.   
Fuck me fuck me Boo.  
Louis when little by little and he startet to fuck Harry.  
Go harder Boo, i says.  
Are you sure i don´t want to hurt you love, Louis said.   
You won´t it good Boo, i reply.   
Okay, Louis said as he go harder.   
Fuck yeahh you so big god it good, Harry smirk.  
God your tight fuck it good it feels good, Louis said.  
Yessss this is to good.  
fuck i´m gonna come Haz.  
me to.  
i´m coming, Louis said as he com into the comdom.   
fuccck i´m coming i´m co....., i said as he come.   
Louis took himself out of me and lay down.   
I lay down next to Louis.   
fuck that was good, Louis smile coming down.  
It was the best sex i ever had, i smile.  
I thought i knew good sex but i was wrond.   
Maybe because it was more end just sex.   
It was more i love you Haz, Louis smile.  
I love you to Boo, i smile.  
Haz be my boyfriend for real, he asks.  
I already am Boo when i said i love you.  
I feel the same, Louis kissed me.   
Night Boo i love you.  
Night Haz i love you to.

The next few days we pretty much was in the bedroom we couldn´t get enough of eachother,  
Louis still can´t help it when he and Harry snog Harry just take his breathe away, Harry liked that he could do it just like that with Louis.

I need a break my dick hurt like hell Haz.  
It okay i´m really sore.   
todays with almost nothing but sex and i just can´t get enough of you babe.  
I know what you mean i want you all the time to baby, i smirk.  
It crazy even now i want you so badly but my dick can´t stand up, Louis laught.  
I´m a bit happy with that Boo, Harry laught as well.  
Yeah me to Haz.  
Boo do you never miss your house, i asks.   
No not really and to be honset i´m thinking about selling the house, Louis said.  
Where would you live then.  
Maybe on the street, Louis teased.  
No way with me.  
I hope you would say that love, Louis smile.  
Perhaps we should look for a bigger place then babe, i said.  
First Haz will you move in with me, Louis asks.  
Yes Boo i´ll love to, Harry smile.  
Then yes and after lived here for the past 4 months in your apartment i don´t want a big house or way to big apartment so maybe just one there is to rooms bigger then this one here, he suggested.  
I like the sound of that Boo but we should wait to after the contract is dead in that way no one can say anything, i told.  
Good thinking love and that is only three weeks away.  
Yeah but hey we can look for a place until babe.  
Have i told you i love you, he smile.  
Yeah and i love you to, i smile.

After we talked and walked with the dogs.

Boo there is something wrond with Chari, i said worryed.  
We should take her to the vet love.  
Lete go right away Boo.  
Yeah sure.

When we got to the vet.  
Hi my name is Harry Styles.  
Hi mr Styles i´m doctor loveto what can i do for you, the vet smile.  
There is something wrond with my dog, i said worryed.  
Okay which one, the vet asked.  
The blond one she a female.  
Okay if you wait in the waitingroom i´ll have a look.  
Thank you doctor.  
Of course, the vet smile.

Half an hour later.  
Mr Styles, the vet said.  
Yes doctor what wrond with her, he asks worryed.  
Don´t worry she is okay but i have to ask you something is the other a male bay any chance, the vet asked.  
Yes why.  
The female is a months pregnant it seems like your dogs had some fun on their on together, the vet smile.   
Oh my god a months.  
Yes so get ready for 3 or maybe 4 puppies.  
Okay thank you so much doctor, i said relieved.   
You welcome happy to help.  
If it okay i´m asking what your name.  
Demi why.  
Just that i think one of the puppies need to be named after you if that okay with you.  
Sure it is but why.  
As a thank you and your name is pretty.   
thank you mr Styles, Demi smile.  
No thank you, i smile.

After we were home again.  
Wow puppies Boo, i smile happy.  
Yeah and in a months it´s good we are looking for a bigger place love, Louis joked.  
You can say that again babe.  
what should we call them.  
One Dem but with they others i don´t know.  
We have Blas Chari and one of the puppies named, Louis says.  
Yeah we should wait until they are born in that way we can see if it male female or both, i reply.  
Your right babe, Louis agree´s.

to weeks later he has really been over Chari with no long walks and food there would be good for her,  
meanwhile Louis has been loking for a little house insted of anapartment for us and the dogs.

Haz can you please come here i have something to show you, Louis called.  
i´m coming Boo, i said and walked into the livingroom to him.   
We talked about an bigger apartment but what would you say if i told you i found a little house for us.  
I would say show me a pic before i say anything.  
Here you go this one, Louis said and showed me the pic of a house.

 

I love it Boo it beautiful.  
I´m glad you do Haz.  
That´s our house.  
When should we buy it, Louis asked.  
Now Boo in that way we can move in together in two weeks babe, i smile.  
Okay we´ll buy it now love, Louis kissed my cheek.  
Super what about your old house baby, i asks.  
Yeah about that i sold it four days ago.   
What about your stuff, i asks again.  
I sold it all with the house but my clothes i´m going to get it tonight love, Louis says.  
Okay Boo but i don´t think my stuff is enough to fill the house, i told.  
Why don´t we sell your stuff to and buy now furniture together love, Louis suggested.  
I love that idea babe.  
Don´t i deserve a kiss now, he teased.  
I kissed Him.   
I love you baby, he smile.  
I love you to Boo, i smile.

A week later we buyd the house together and i quite my apartment and put everything up for sell but my clothes and dogs, we had also been shopping for new house.  
Louis is still worry about the damn Eleanor thing he want to tell Harry but how.

How did the stop animal furs go, Louis asked.  
Really good i just wish we could do more to stop it and i really wanted you there, i said.  
Yeah i know but i have a surpise for you Haz, Louis said.  
WHAT sorry i didn´t want to snap at you babe it´s just hard for me, i told.  
I know and when you told me about it and when you were out and i were at my shoot i talked to my mother and we are done with fur now love, Louis smile.  
Really Boo.  
Really really you better belive it, Louis smile.  
I just got the biggesed smile on my face.  
Haz we only have one week laft now of the contract you know.   
I know and i can´t wait babe.  
Yeah i know me to love and Haz i have to tell you something but i don´t know how.  
You know you can tell anything baby.  
Yeah i know but it´s more the way i don´t know how to, Louis looked at me.  
Boo your make me scared.   
Please don´t be Haz i love you.  
I love you to.  
Okay almost four months ago after out first weekend and after out first night together here when i was at work an... Louis was interrup by me.   
They are talk about you on the news.

10 minutes ago a woman send us this pic and told us it happan almost four months ago and now what in the world is Louis Tomlinson doing kissing his eks girlfriend Eleanor Calder are they going back to eachother and what about his boyfriend Harry Styles or maybe eks boyfriend more and more questions.

 

Haz please let me explain, Louis asks.  
Explain what you know what Louis i think you should go, i told him.  
Haz please.  
Go just go.

I watch as he left this just make him feel sick to his stomach to that pic on tv, i just feeil like hell it hurts so much.  
The night was hell to i miss my Boo so much already and this also made me realize how much i actually love him, he also actually never did anything to make me disbelieve him so why would do it now, i should really ha let him explain it.

I texted him 2 am.  
Boo come home i´m ready to listen xoxo.  
Hi Haz i´m there in 5 xoxo.  
Good.

5 minutes later he was there and i let him in, we went into the livingroom i made us some tea.

Okay she came to my work out of nowhere to tell i should be with her and not you, and she was saying mean things about you and she still loved me but i was i am in love with you please belive me, Louis is looking at me.  
You had four months to tell me but you didn´t why, i asks with a tear in my eye.   
How can you tell the one you love that you were kissed by the eks please Haz i love you and i spent three months of thinking how to tell you that, Louis said sad.  
I belive you Boo you can´t tell someone you love something like that just like that, i said as the tear rollede down my cheek.   
i´m so sorry i should had told you Haz, Louis said.  
You should but you explain and it´s okay i promise i´m not mad at you Boo but that bitch that´s another story, i smile at Louis.  
Don´t worry about her Haz i have an idea how to fix this all of it, Louis smirk.   
What do you mean with that.  
I read the contract and it donse´t say that we can´t tell anything after, Louis says.  
So you wanna tell how we really met it all Boo.   
It all love.  
How much pr are there left now Boo, i asks.  
Not much just the last day in a week baby, Louis smile.  
Okay Boo and it funny i meet your famliy but you haven´t met mine yet.  
I´ll love to meet them Haz.

Louis also suggested we took a few pic´s and then he put them on twitter.

Almost a week ago Louis meet my mom and sister we invited them home for dinner, and told them about moveing in together Gemma loved that idea but Anne thought it was to soon and to fast but she was happy for us, and i told about Chari is pregnant with Blas puppies and they went crazy about it Louis Gemma and Anne also gave each others phonenumber.

Hi Gemma it´s Louis.  
Hi Louis what up.  
Not much but i need your help with something.  
Okay what is it, Gemma asks.  
First i know it fast but will you help me find a ring for Harry.  
Like an engaged ring, Gemma said.  
Yeah Harry is everything i ever wanted, Louis says.   
Wow yes of course i´ll help you and fyi it is fast you have only been together for four months, Gemma said.  
Yeah i know but also when you know his the one you are with you just know, Louis reply.  
True can´t argument with that when is the last day again, Gemma asks.  
todays and i want to propose that day, Louis said.  
Okay i´m in but you should tell my mom to, Gemma said.  
Yeah i´m telling her when we are done talking.   
Okay Louis have about we met tomorrow is my day of work, Gemma suggested.  
That´s perfect okay at noon, Louis asks.  
Super see you tomorrow then, Gemma said.   
You got it bye.

Haz i´ll be going for a bit love.  
Okay Boo see you later.

He went out to his car and drove to Anne´s pet shop.  
Hi Anne, Louis smile.  
Hi Louis what can i do for you, Anne smile.  
i´ll like to talk to you.  
Okay lets go out back.

they went out back and sat down.  
What do you want to talk about.  
Things are a bit crazy right now but i wanted to come here and talk as the man i am.  
Okay but i don´t really understan.  
I love your son so much and i want to make him as happy as i can and also asks for your permission to ask Harry to marry me.  
I´m glad you came here and asked me and you have my permission to ask my son.  
Thank you Anne that means the world to me.  
Sure i can see you really love and care for him.  
You have no idea and i better get going it´s a bit crazy at home.  
It fine Louis see you in todays.  
For sure.

He went out to his car and drive home.

Hi i´m back love.  
Hi Boo.  
he came into the livingroom to me.  
How is Chari.  
Fine just really pregnant, Harry joked.  
Bad joke love but okay and in three days the puppies are here, Louis smile.  
Yeah i know i´m just you know.  
Yeah i know i´m happy and worry at the same time to.   
Hey you finally gonna get that dog you wanted, i said.  
Haz love i got to dogs four months ago when we try this for real i knew the dogs was in the pack and i love them but i love you more, Louis smile.  
I love you to babe.   
We kissed eachother.  
I´m going to my mom pet shop tomorrow you want to come, i asks.  
love to but i can´t i have something to do, Louis said.  
What´s that  
Sorry can´t tell you Haz.  
Why.  
It could be for you Haz i´m not saying anything.   
Okay whatever Boo when are you going.   
At noon you love.  
same time babe.

The next day after breakfast and a movie call the princess and the frog while cuddle on the couch i took the dogs out, and Louis drive to meet up with Gemma and his sister who he text to meet them where he´ll pick up Gemma.  
Hi girls, Louis said as he stoped the car.  
Hi Louis.  
Hi Louboo why did you text me like meet me in to hours here, Lottie asks.  
First Lot this is Harry sister Gemma, Gemma this is my sister Lottie, Louis said.  
Hi nice to meet you Lottie, Gemma smile.  
You to Gemma, Lottie smile back.  
I texted you because Gemma and me are going to a shop and i want you to come as well.  
Okay Louboo ohh and i´m sorry that the bitch to Eleanor did that.  
Thank you but it okay Harry and i are strong.  
Good okay what shop are we going to, Lottie asks.  
A jewelery one Lot.  
What are you going to propose to Harry or something, Lottie joked,  
Yeah i am Lot.  
My god that so sweet and fast.  
That what i said Lottie.  
Wow sisteres do think alike, Lottie laught.  
Yeah i guess your right, Gemma laught to.  
Okay to girls against one guy not good, Louis joked.   
True and fyi not funny Louboo.  
anyway should we get going, Gemma says.  
Gemma is right come on jump in and late go.

Lottie and Gemma jump in the car and Louis drive of to the shop.  
10 minutes later they were at the shop and they walked in.

Wow there is many beautiful rings here Louboo good luck pick one i´m just saying it.  
Yeah thank you Lot, Louis smirk at her.   
Hi i´m Adam can i help you, they owner asks.   
Yes please i´m looking for an engagement ring.  
okay do you have something in mind, Adam asks.  
Yes in silver not to much and not to little.  
Okay come with me.  
Okay, Louis said and walk after the owner.  
They walked to the disk.  
Maybe this one.  
It perfect have much, Louis asks.  
2000.  
I´ll take it.  
Okay should i rape it in, Adam asks.  
No thanks that okay, Louis said and payed.   
Thanks and here you go, Adam said.  
Thank you.  
Sure bye.  
Bye, Louis said.

Louis and the girls walkt out.

Can we see the ring Louboo, Lottie asked.  
Yeah here.  
Wow it gorgeous Louis, Gemma said.  
Yeah right Louboo you have tast.  
Thanks Lot and you to Gemma and we should get home, Louis smile.   
Yeah i have a photo shoot in like an hour, Lottie told.  
Can go to i´ll like to see a photo shoot, Gemma asks.  
Sure you can Gemma Louboo know where it is.   
Jump in and i´ll drive you to there.  
Thanks Louboo, Loittie smile.

After Louis drive the girls to Lottie photo shoot he drive home.

With Harry and Anne at the shop.  
She is big now, Anne smile at Chari.  
Yeah but three or four puppies maybe more is something.  
True so have many do you hope for honey.   
As long they are healthy i don´t care if it was world war two there come out of her.   
Wow world war two.  
I know i head me.  
Are you excited for the last day honey.  
Yeah i can´t wait till it´s over and Louis and me can move in together and be a real couple for all to know are togehter, i smile.  
You are really in love arn´t you.  
So much i found someone i have a connection with and i don´t want to lose that.  
I understand sweetheart and i can tell that Louis really loves you.  
How can you tell that mom, i asks.  
I´m a mother and a mother can tell when her kid is in love.  
Wow your not even his mother.  
No but i can tell.  
Okay mom you wine.  
Yes i do honey, Anne smile.  
Whatever mom, i teased.  
What time tomorrow is the contract over.  
At seven Louis and i are going to a press conference to answer some qusetion.  
Like what Harry, Anne asks.  
About that Eleanor thing and some others to.  
Ohh that i saw it on the news and a few hours later some pic of you and Louis, Anne says.  
Yeah it was out way to say it was fake and we are together, i smile.  
It was a sweet and beautiful way to say it.  
Thank you Gemma and you are gonna be their tomorrow right.  
Yes Louis invited us and put out names on the list.  
Good because i don´t think i could do this if you and Gem wasen´t there.  
Yes you could Harry you have been doing it for six months now and look what you have, Anne said.  
Okay i get the point mom and yes i got Louis.  
You did honey, Anne agree.  
I have to go mom it´s almost time for Chari´s food.  
See you tomorrow honey.  
You to mom love you, i smile.  
Love you to, Anne smile back.

After i was home i gave Chari her food and watch friends.  
Haz are you home love, Louis called.  
Yes Boo i´m in the livingroom, i called back.  
Louis walked in the livingroom, hi love, Louis said.  
Hi babe how was your day.  
Good i meet up with my sister and we met Gemma and we talked your´s love.  
I were at the pet shop talking to my mom and thank you for let them come tomorrow that means a lot to me babe, i smile.   
Of course my mom and sister are there and your mom and sister should to love.  
Thanks Boo.  
You welcome what are you watching.  
Friends wanna watch with me.  
Yeah i love friends they are so funny.  
I know right.

We watch some friends together cuddle on the couch and kissed some many times.

The next day the big day, for me it´s the contract to get it over with, for Louis the contract and the propose.

Hi Jay you called, i said as i walked into her office.  
Hi Harry yeah i did please have a sit, she said as i sat down.  
What going on.  
Not much i just wanted to talk to you.  
About what.  
I know you still wonder a bit how i got your number so i just want to come clean.  
Not really that much but i guess a bit.  
Thought so you see i was out shopping with a friend and i saw you and her son Niall.  
Wait your friends with Maura Gallagher.  
Yes i am and when i saw what you did i king of put to and to together.  
So that´s how you got my number you got it from Maura.  
Yeah i did and it was perfect timeing actually seens Louis just came out.  
So you pland everything i see so do you want me to stop seen your son after the contract ended.  
Au contraire Harry i kind of thought you and Louis would be a good match when you think about what you both do i mean Louis as a model and you as a fighter for animal.  
You knew we would be two world collide but somehow still work.  
Yes i did and i don´t know if you to are real now or whatever and it isn´t any of my business.  
Okay so can i go now or.  
yes you can i´ll see you later.  
Yeah.

I got home and relax a bit with Louis and the dogs.

Haz are you ready we have to be there in twenty minutes.  
I´m ready now Boo.  
Good lets go.  
do you have Blas, i asks.  
Yes and Chari they are in the car and yes i took some food to them as well don´t worry love, Louis smile.  
Thanks Boo you just think of it all lets go.  
First i love you, Louis smile.  
I love you to, i smile.  
Kiss me before we go, Louis smirk.  
We kissed.

After we got to where we should meet up with Jay and the hair and make-up team.

This is the outfit for you Louis and this is your Harry, Jay said.   
Thanks mom, Louis smile.   
Yes thanks Jay for this and for the support of animal rights, Harry smile.   
You welcome Harry after Louis told me about what they do there were on way so of course we supprt animsl rights now, but go to hair and make-up we have only two hours before it´s starts and the contract is done, Jay said.   
We know mom relax a bit you are totaly stress out your mind, Louis said.  
Sorry long evening, Jay said.  
It gonna be fine Jay don´t worry don´t much.  
Of course Harry but it not like i can stop just like that, Jay said.  
I know just relax a bit, Louis said.  
Anyway are you to ready for the conference.  
Yes mom we are, Louis said.  
Okay here a question okay.  
Okay Jay bring on it, i says.  
Why did you kiss Eleanor your eks girlfirend Louis.  
She kissed me and if you don´t belive me i can show you the proof, Louis said.  
Good Louis good and Harry how did you take it when you saw it on the news, Jay asked.  
I let him explain it all and i belived him.  
Really good and good way to show a ture and healthy relationship or fake or whatever now go both of you time flys, Jay said.  
Right, Louis said and took my hand and walked to the hair and make-up room.

After hair and make-up was done and we got our outfits on.

Harry.  
Yeah Jay.  
Your contract is over now.  
I know it´s seven.  
Yes it is and have a good conference and remember i´m there with you and Louis.  
I know don´t worry it gonna be okay, i smile.  
I hope so well lets go out or i´m going out now you and Louis in five.  
See you out there mom.   
yeah, Jay walked out there.   
Are you ready love, Louis asks.  
I am lets get this over with Boo, Harry said.  
Lets do it, Louis smile.  
I love you Boo.  
I love you to Haz.

We walked out there took a sit and was ready for the press conference to begin.  
Hi to everyone who here tonight we know you all have questions for Louis and Harry so lets begin, Jay smile.

This question is for Louis why did you kiss your eks girlfirend, a lady asks.  
She kissed me she came to my work and said mean things about Harry and i took him in defense.  
Harry why did you stayed with Louis after that, a man asked.  
well i saw it on the news with him and as hard for me as was i let him explain it all.  
Why did she kiss you Louis, another lady asked.  
She said she still loved me but all she loved were my money.  
Harry don´t love you his money, another man asked.  
No i don´t after the first two months i was home with him in his house for a weekned and i didn´t like his house that much it was way to big, i said honestly.  
Do you live in an apartment.  
Yes he dose and it´s a beautiful place, Louis smile.  
Louis have much have you been home with Harry, the same lady asks.  
After out first weekend he dirve me home with my dogs and he stayed with us, i replyed.  
Tell again how you to meet eachother, a man asked.  
You really wanna know, he asks.  
Yes Louis we wanna know, the man said.  
Okay here is the truths Harry and i meet in my mom office i told her i´m gay, to weeks later Harry was in her office they made a contract there say Harry and i should date, first i thought it was ridiculous but then we got to know eachother and before i knew it i was in love with him and everytime we kissed he took my brathe away and i belive only true love can do that, he smile.   
Is that true Harry you meet in Jays office, many of them asked at ones.  
Yes we did first it was weird but lucky i´m cloes to my family and they also help me through it and it went from fake to real, i smile.  
Are you real now or fake, they asked.  
Harry and i are for damn real i love him, Louis said.  
What gonna happan with the to of you now, a lady asked.  
Louis and i are moveing in together he sold his house and i quite my apartment and we found a little house together, i smile big.  
When are you moveing in, a man asked.  
Tomorrow it a bit fast but when you know it right is right, Louis said.  
What do you mean with a bit fast, the man asked.  
Harry and i becom a couple four months ago and not just did i get him but also to beautiful dogs and i always wanted a dog, Louis said.   
Louis is it true that you only wanted one dog, the lady asked.  
Yes but insted i got to and i love thouds dogs, he smeile.  
What is the names of the dogs, many asked.  
Chari and Blas and my dogs also love Louis, i smile.  
Is their anymore qusetions, Jay ask.   
Yes me why are you to moveing in together, a man asked.  
Well we love eachother and we want to live together, Harry said.  
Louis why were you at a jewelry store, two ladyes asked.  
What Boo, Harry also asked..  
About that yes i was and here i go ladies and gentlemen as you know now we at moveing in together but i´m not moveing in with my boyfrien.., Louis was cut of.   
WHAT, i screams into the mic.   
Haz I LOVE YOU and i want to spend the rest of my life with you i love the way you take my brethe away without trying and i love the dogs to, Louis said and went down on one knee.   
What are you doing Boo, i said.  
Harry Edward Styles will you marry me, Louis smile.  
Oh my god Boo i love you to and yes i´ll love marry to you, i smile almust to big for my face.   
Louis smile as he put the ring on my finger.

 

He said yes everyone please meet my new fiance the gorgeous inside and out Harry Styles or as i call him Haz, Louis smile at Harry,  
I smile back and nodded.  
We kissed eachother and they all gave us an round applause.  
Thank you for coming, Jay smile and we walked in again.

Mom sorry i didn´t tell you but i didn´t wanted you to stop me, Louis said.  
Stop you no Louis i would never stop you and i´m happy for you to and i wish you all the best, Jay smile.  
Thank you mom, Louis smile as he hught his mom.   
Jay smile and hught back.   
Harry welcome to the famliy, Jay smile.  
Thanks Jay, i smile.

After that night Eleanor was out of the pic, and Larry went home and had their last night in my apartment and what a hot night it was, and the day after we move into our new house with the dogs and Chari gave birth to six beautiful puppies to female and four male, the two female was name Dem and Raic and the male was Quil Torc Gogo and Tyran, Louis took a pic of them and put it on twitter and it was retweet very many times.  
Our six new sweet and beautiful puppies, and Chari is over them like don´t hurt my babyes it´s so cute and Blas is a proud dog dad, to female and four male Harry named the female and i named to male and the last two we named together.

 

This was out story about have we meet and fall in love and the rest is another story we maybe will tell some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Niall and Maura was only mentioned but it was on purpose
> 
> i still hope you enjoyed the story thought


End file.
